


Medical Kink - Doctor Feelgood

by audhds



Series: Kink Bingo Amnesty - Card 1 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Hospital Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Restraints, Top Sam, speculum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been trapped in the set of Doctor Sexy, and have been separated. Dean has been talked in to doing a face transplant and now Sam is left to find a way out of this crappy hospital set. And when he finds the man responsible, his interrogation methods are...unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Kink - Doctor Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> There is one bit which might seem to be a bit dubious consent-ish, but Gabriel is fully willing...who would need persuading to have kinky sex with Sam?!?!?!

Sam growled when yet another hot headed nurse barged her way into him, grabbing his crotch and pulling painfully hard on his testicles as she stated that he was a “wonderful, terrible, beautiful, awful man.” This one had crazy eyes and waist-length black hair. She gave him another painful tug before flouncing off with a flourish of her clipboard stating that she would kill him if he didn’t take her out for dinner.

Dean was off somewhere being coerced into giving a woman a face transplant and now he was left alone to deal with all the crazies from Crazyville, who seemed to have communed in this god-forsaken fake hospital.

Sam literally had no idea what to do.

He was left on his own to try and work out where the damn trickster was – surely Dean would stand more of a chance given his obsession with the damn show. Well screw him and his damn day-time-TV obsession. If it wasn’t for Dean’s love of the show, the trickster wouldn’t have dumped them here.

Sam rounded yet another corner and bumped into a tall, but doe-eyed man wearing blue scrubs.

“Doctor.” The stranger inclined his head politely, giving Sam a shy smile before scurrying away from Sam as if intimidated.

Well at least this time his balls hadn’t been busted – after the last four female nurses and the other male one, Sam wouldn’t be able to sit down for weeks.

He was just about to hide in a janitor’s closet to get away from it all when he saw the man himself – Doctor Sexy. The one who Dean spent his life wanking to – not that he would ever admit it.

Sam had never watched the show, but he knew all about Doctor Sexy himself.

“I swear Sammy, he is a god!”

“Dude, he’s just a crappy day time actor.”

“Just look at him! That hair! I mean, I bang girls, but damn, that guy has style!”

“Dean, put it away or go to the damn bathroom.”

“He wears cowboy boots! He’s a damn legend.”

“Your love of cowboys is really disconcerting.”

“Shuddup, bitch!”

“Horny jerk!”

Sam stared at the man in front of him, and had to admit, he was kinda hot.

Ok, really hot.

I mean damn, he was smokin!

Sam had never actually taken the time to look at the screen when Dean was fantasizing like a teenage girl, but damn had he been missing out.

The man was short, lean and all muscle, with gorgeous silky brown hair and stubble to die for.

Sam swallowed, hard.

“D-doctor.”

“Doctor.” Oh-sweet-mother-fucking-Jesus-on-a-cracker! His voice was dripping sex, low and raspy.

And then Sam noticed it.

Doctor Sexy’s flaw.

He was wearing sneakers – very, very, unsexy white sneakers which were tatty and had smears of mud around the soles.

And what was it that Dean said? 

Part of what made Doctor Sexy sexy was his cowboy boots.

Busted!

Sam didn’t let on though. He had the element of surprise.

“So, um, how was your…surgery?”

“Everything went according to schedule, as ever.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad. I was wondering if…there was a woman in here who needed-” Sam nodded towards the door nearest to them, which happened to be a gynecology room.

Doctor Sexy, or at least the thing pretending to be Doctor Sexy, nodded and flicked his hair.

“I am glad that my services can come in handy. I am in need of a challenge.”

“Sure.” 

Sam hurried into the room, standing just in the opening and waiting for the doctor to walk past him before taking action.

“Where’s the pati-” The imposter was cut off when Sam punched him hard in the jaw, sending him crashing into the examination table. 

“What on earth? Who do you think you are?!”

“I think the question is, who are you?”

Sam pulled a scalpel out of his pocket – he had bagged it earlier, and he pressed to the wide-eyed doctor’s neck.

“I-SECURI-” Sam covered the man’s mouth with a hand and made a small cut in the man’s throat as a warning.

“Shut up, before I have to perform an unexpected tracheostomy. Now tell me who you are, and why we are here. You are too strong to be a trickster, so tell me, what are you.”

“I don’t understand. I’m a doctor-I help people, save lives…please don’t kill me! People depend on me!”

“Bull.”

Sam pushed the doctor back against the table when he made a move to flee, grabbing the man’s thrashing leg and strapping it into the stirrups that were usually there for women’s comfort during examinations.

He then took the doctor’s other leg and strapped it in the other stirrup, but not before gaining a rapidly-purpling bruise on the shin.

“Right. Stop moving, start talking.”

“I have nothing to say!”

Fine, if that was how the imposter wanted to play it, Sam was happy to oblige.

He reached for the man’s wrists, pinning them down and tying them together with a roll of bandages that had been in his scrubs when he materialized here. Once the man was immobile, Sam stripped off his shirt, once again pressing his scalpel to the tanned skin, but this time just below his right nipple.

“You start talking, or I will start cutting.”

“PLEASE!”

Sam rolled his eyes. Monsters never liked to make things easy for him.

After the first cut the doctor began to writhe, whimpering when blood began to trickle down his front.

After the second, he screamed.

And by the third cut, he was sobbing incoherently.

However, he shut up completely when Sam dug the knife deep into his abdomen, curling in on himself and closing his eyes.

“Are you ready to talk now?”

“H-hurts.”

“That’s not what I was asking.”

“Please!”

“Have it your way.”

Sam continued carving the man in front of him, detaching himself from the whimpers of pain. He couldn’t afford to be emotional. This guy was the one responsible for him being trapped here.

However, when he ran out of room to carve and began to pull down the doctor’s suit pants, the man snapped.

“HEY! DON’T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?”

“No, that’s the problem.”

Sam ran a hand over the doctor’s body, taking in the way that his muscles rippled underneath his fingers.

“STOP! You can’t touch me there!”

“Why not, if you won’t cooperate with me, I won’t cooperate with you!”

Sam smirked and ran a finger along the growing bulge in the doctor’s boxers.

“Anyway, you seem to be enjoying it.”

The man beneath him looked panicked, and Sam sighed. He wasn’t gonna rape the guy, but if this was working…it was worth a shot.

Sam pulled down the Calvin Klein boxers, moaning in approval when he saw the huge, erect cock springing forward.

It seemed like the doctor had a thing for being tied down.

“Stop! PLEASE! YOU CAN’T! I’M AN ANGEL!”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?”

“I’m an angel. Ok. You win. Just unhand me!”

“But if you are an angel, surely you could have zapped away ages ago.”

“My grace is weakened here…I have to maintain the building. Y’know, heating, plumbing, construction – its hard work y’know.”

“Right…but why would an angel want me and Dean here?”

“To play the game?”

“What game?”

“You need to learn to play by the rules, Sammy-kins. So untie me, you kinky bitch.” The mans voice seemed slightly higher now, and as Sam watched, his appearance changed from Doctor Sexy to that of a pale-skinned, long haired man with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

Sam may now know who he was, but he wasn’t giving in that easily. That had just been the first hurdle. 

“I’m not saying yes.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Yeah, you will.”

“Let me go, Sam.”

“No. I don’t obey your orders, or the orders of any of you smarmy dicks.”

Sam ran a hand across the angel’s cock, smirking when it jumped back to attention and twitched in anticipation.

“Sam, no!”

“But I say yes. I thought in your books, no is the wrong answer. That it is alright to tell people what goes, despite their own feelings and opinions.”

“Just-”

The angel was cut off by a moan of pleasure when Sam took his cock in hand and began to rub it gently, making sure to thumb at his frenulum.

“Ugh-Sam, please!”

“Please what?”

“I-”

“You want me to stop?”

“No, god- yes- heavenly father above! Ugh, damn, faster, harder!!!”

Sam smirked; taking the angel’s raging hard on between his lips and suckling hard on the tip. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but suddenly Sam was more turned on than he had been since he was a fourteen year old kid. If he had to say, he would probably have answered that he wanted to assert some dominance over the situation, to show the angels that he was in control, not them.

The moan from the angel was – well, angelic.

He writhed when Sam licked over the slit of his cock, gasping in ecstasy when Sam rubbed a finger against his hole and bucking up into the touch.

The angel had never felt so exposed, with his legs wide open in the stirrups and with his body on display, yet it felt so right. Lucifer’s vessel, Sam, the Sam, was kneeling between his legs and undoing him.

“I don’t even know your name, angel.”

“G-Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

“As in the archangel Gabriel?”

“The one and only. And if you don’t fuck me in the next minute, I swear I will smite you.”

“Oh, but I want to spend some more time examining that tight little hole. I think I need to stretch it nice and wide for my cock.”

“Mnnnn.”

Gabriel wriggled his ass as much as he could and rutted against Sam’s hand until the hunter slid an un-lubed finger straight into his ass.

The stretch was painful and Gabriel mewled as a burn settled deep in his stomach.

“Please!”

Sam took pity on the angel, pulling his long finger out and walking over to one of the draws of the gynecology room and finding five identical bottles of medical-grade lubricant, a speculum and a set of long, thin, surgical sounds.

With a smirk, he took the lube and speculum, pouring some of the former onto his index finger. He rubbed it around Gabriel’s puffy rim, watching in fascination as Gabriel’s hole clenched and fluttered before opening up and letting him in. He stoked the inside of the angel gently this time, setting a slow pace and waiting for Gabriel’s shoulders to fully relax before inserting a second finger.

“Ugh, so good, soooo good!”

Sam smiled and crooked his finger, chuckling when he hit Gabriel’s prostate, causing the angel to pant.

“Such a good little patient for me, spreading your legs wide like a whore so that I can examine you. So good for me, angel.”

“More! Sam!”

“That’s Doctor Winchester, to you.”

“Yes, Doc! Please! M’so hard, need you to examine me, feels so good!”

Sam grinned at the angel, who was now moaning like a porn star, and slid in a third, thick finger.

However, after just a few delightful thrusts, he pulled out, causing the angel to curse and order Sam to fuck him hard before he smited him…again.

But Sam had other plans.

He reached for the speculum, which he had smuggled into his scrubs, and poured a generous amount of lube onto it before pressing the metal against the angel’s ass.

“Doctor! Please! That’s cold! Just fuck me, please.”

“But I thought you wanted me to play my part, follow my role. You asked for me as a doctor, now you’ve got it. Now hold still. You, you may feel some minor discomfort, but this is perfectly normal. Just try to relax for me.”

And with that, Sam pressed the tip of the speculum into Gabriel’s hole, making the angel clench up and whine at the feeling of cool metal penetrating him. When the speculum was four inches in, Gabriel began to beg for Sam to stop, it was all too much. The speculum was penetrating him deeper than all three of Sam’s fingers, and there was still two inches to go.

The final inches took a bit more persuasion on Sam’s front, and he had to draw out the speculum and add more lube before continuing and bottoming out the speculum.

By now, Gabriel had gone completely limp, so Sam took the angel’s cock in hand and pressed his lips to the head, suckling gently until the angel was hard once more.

“Interesting, it seems like direct oral stimulation has a great effect on you.”

“Mhnnn. S-Doc! Please, please just fuck me!”

But Sam didn’t. His cock was rock hard from taking the archangel apart, seeing the lube dripping from his tight ass hole, but he was going to take this slowly. His pleasure wasn’t the goal…he wanted to dominate the angel, make Gabriel come until he saw that humans had power.

He wanted to show that he was in charge of things.

He had control over his own body, and it wasn’t up to anyone else or anything else to decide what to do with his body.

Nope, this time, he was going to be in charge of somebody else.

It made a nice change.

And with that thought in mind, Sam mercilessly opened up the speculum, spreading Gabriel’s cheeks until his hole was spread six centimeters wide. He could see every part of the angel, the beautiful expanse of rosy pink skin and it made Sam’s heart flutter. The angel was perfectly clean, probably something to do with his grace, and he was dripping wet with lube.

Sam pushed three fingers into his gaping hole, amazed by how they didn’t even touch the side of Gabe’s ass, and began to crook his fingers in a come hither motion until he found Gabriel’s prostate, making the smaller man scream in ecstasy.

“Right, it seems like everything is in order here. Now, I think it is time for a testicular exam, don’t you?”

“Yes doctor, anything!”

Sam pulled his fingers out, leaving the speculum in to keep Gabriel open, as he pulled on a pair of plastic gloves and snapped them against his wrists – yes, it was stereotypical porno, but he was a dude – cut him some slack!

He then proceeded to take Gabriel’s testicles in his hands, rolling each ball between his thumb and forefinger and occasionally tugging on them, delighting in Gabriel’s confused moans of pain and pleasure. He massaged them gently, rubbing the soft skin and eventually taking both balls in his mouth, sucking hard. 

Gabriel lost it, coming untouched when Sam plied the underside of his balls with kitten licks.

“It is clear that you are able to produce a healthy amount of semen,” Sam announced, scooping up a dollop from Gabriel’s sensitive cock head and rubbing it into the skin, making Gabe writhe and scream in tortured ecstasy.

“TOO MCUH! STOP!!! I GET IT, I GET IT! DOC! PLEASE! YOU’RE IN CHARGE, I UNDERSTAND!”

“Now do you know what it feels like, not to have control over your own body?”

“Y-yes. Please!”

“Just five more minutes, then we can stop, yeah?” Gabriel whined, but forced himself to relax back against the table, shutting his eyes and cringing when Sam grabbed hold of his dick and pressed the head to the palm of his hand, rubbing them hard together and forcing another spurt of come to leak out from Gabriel’s spent hole.

Gabe let out a tortured scream, gasping in agony when Sam ran a rough tongue over his slit and furiously began to jerk Gabe’s cock, forcing him to remain hard as a final spurt of cum oozed from his tip.

He was done, he was over-sensitive and his legs were aching from being forced apart for so long.

And it clicked.

He didn’t like being held down unable to mojo himself away from the situation. He hated being helpless, trapped in his vessel – trapped in his mind with no control of his body, just like Sam would be if he said yes to Lucifer.

So Gabriel lay still and took it, letting out small whimpers but no longer speaking until Sam finally let his cock go and pulled out the speculum.

The hunter seemed to have realized that the angel had given up fighting, and was defeated, so he ran a tender hand over his stomach and thighs.

“Gabe? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no. I understand now. I understand why you can’t say yes, I respect that.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Sam began to undo Gabe’s legs and wrists, helping the angel swivel his legs to the side and stand. The angel wobbled precariously and would have collapsed to the ground if it wasn’t for Sam grabbing him around the waist.

“Hey, hey, hey! Are you alright?”

“Yeah guess you’ve worn me out, Sammich.”

“Look, just take us home, then you can rest up…you wont have to keep up the pretence of all this anymore.”

Gabriel nodded, leaning heavily against Sam as the world around them dissolved into Sam and Dean’s dingy motel room.

Gabriel slumped to the ground, panting hard as Sam hauled him up and onto one of the twin beds, helping Gabriel onto his back.

“Just relax, Gabe, take it easy.”

“Hmmm.”

“Where’s D-”

Sam was cut off when a white faced Dean barged into the room, carrying a surgical saw and covered in specks of blood.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? SAM! I swear, I think I gave one of our roomies a heart attack brandishing this thing!”

“I’m not surprised, you look like something out of a horror movie man, and keep quiet, Gabe’s sleeping.”

“Who the hell is Gabe?”

“The trickster – but he isn’t a trickster, he’s the archangel, Gabriel.”

“And you haven’t ganked him because…”

“Because I think I’ve taught him a lesson. He won’t mess with us again. He understands that we can’t say yes.”

“How did you manage that?”

“I have my ways…”

“Hm, whatever. But damn, that surgery sucked. And I didn’t even get to meet Doctor Sexy! What the hell was the point of being zapped into Doctor Sexy land if I didn’t get to meet Doctor Sexy!!!”

“Hmmm, I’m pretty sure you didn’t miss out on anything.” Sam turned away so Dean wouldn’t see his smirk.

“Beer?”

“Nah, I’m pretty tired. Seya tomorrow.”

Sam headed into the bathroom to finally relieve himself, coming so hard that his hands shook for minutes afterwards.

“Saaaaaaaaaam! Stop using all the hot water!”

Oh, if only Dean knew!!!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! xxx


End file.
